


Liar

by MarciaRebafan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarciaRebafan/pseuds/MarciaRebafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tells herself lies every day, hoping that they will one day become the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "If you repeate a lie often enough, it becomes the truth" - Joseph Goebbels.
> 
> English is not my mother language and I had no beta for this. Bear with me and my mistakes.

It was early in the morning, far too early to be awake, when Jenny Shepard felt the mattress shift in a familiar way as the man lying next to her rose from the bed. She opened her eyes just slightly, peeking at him through her eyelashes in the harsh, cold light filtering through the curtains. She observed him as he moved with ease around her bedroom, heard the soft rustling of his clothes and watched as he put them on, preparing to leave.

But when he turned around to look at her, she pretended to be asleep. And when he bent down to place a chaste, sweet kiss on her hair, she tried hard not to make a sound, her throat closing up while unshed tears burned behind her eyelids. She knew that it was pointless, that he knew she was awake.

He always did.

But every time she told herself that maybe, if she kept pretending, he wouldn't notice her shallow breathing, the way her eyelids trembled, the way her hands fisted in the pillow, hoping he wouldn't see.

' _There will be no off the job'_ , she had told him, and she tried to convince herself that what they did didn't really matter. It was just physical. Two old friends trying to find a little comfort in each other's arms. She could put an end to it whenever she liked, couldn't she?

So every time she told herself it was the last. Every time she told herself she didn't need him.

And maybe, just maybe, if she repeated that lie long enough, one day it would be true.


End file.
